Freaky Friday: Naitlyn Style
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: What happens when Caitlyn and Nate switch bodies? A lot thats what!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is kinda like Freaky Friday. But I don't own freaky Friday or Camp Rock**

'_Ugh why the heck is my retarded alarm clock going off at 5:30 in the flipping morning!! ?' _Thought Caitlyn Gellar as she started feeling around for the clock that she never found. _'What the heck? Why is it on my left? I swear it was on my right before I went to bed. Oh My Gosh does Mitchie have a cold? She is snoring like I can't believe!" _Caitlyn stood up and stretched. She trudged over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed at the top of her lungs, loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

"Nate why the hell are you-"Shane started walking towards the bathroom but was cut off when 'Nate' started screaming and covering his eyes again. Shane was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.

"EW, EW, EW!" Nate/Caitlyn yelled running out of the cabin and towards the one she share with Mitchie.

'_Omigod! This cannot be happening! Holy Crap! What is going on?"_ Caitlyn asked herself bursting through the doors to the girl's cabin. She saw herself sleeping in her bed. _"This is so weird"_

Caitlyn began shaking Nate. Nate quickly woke up.

"What the hell! What is going on!" yelled Nate jumping out of bed. Caitlyn covered his mouth and pulled him outside so they wouldn't wake up Mitchie.

"Nate be quiet! I don't know what is going on but we seemed to have switched bodies or something…" Caitlyn said with tears rolling down her face. She didn't want to be Nate she wanted to be Caitlyn!

"Oh Caity, Its okay." Said Nate hugging her and kissing her head. If anyone had seen this it would have been quite a scene. I mean Nate Green from Connect 3 crying and being comforted by his girlfriends embrace. "Look at me Caity…we'll work this out! But for now we just gotta act normal okay…" Nate said taking his face in his hands. This was creeping him out. He never wanted to kiss himself.

"But Nate…we need to go to the washroom, and shower and get dressed…" Caitlyn said with a slight blush. "Plus I…kind of…sort of…have my period right now. Well actually you do but same difference!" Nate gave a horrified face.

"Oh Crap!" he said and began freaking out as well. After 20 minutes if "OMIGOD"ing and "Holy Crap"ing Caitlyn came to her senses.

"Okay there is nothing we can do about it right now, so we just gotta go with the flow. Go get dressed, DON'T BE A PERVERT, and meet me back here in 30 minutes. I swear Nate…If I find out you do anything perverted I will kill you then not kiss you for a week. "Caitlyn said and began walking back to the cabin. The she turned around "Oh and Nate,"

"Yeah?"

"My tampons are under the sink. Just follow the instructions…you'll figure it out!" she laughed and walked away.

**What do you think? Got any ideas? Rate it even if you hate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm glad so many people like the idea. I hope it will live up to all your standards! Here's chapter 2...**

With Nate(In Caitlyn's body)

Nate was currently in the bathroom in Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin trying to get the courage to have a shower. '_Just DO it Nate! Get in the God Damn shower!' _he told himself. Shakily he pulled of his socks '_Whoa rebel, you've seen her feet! Your SO bad!' _"SHUT UP!" he said out loud. Then a knocking on the door was herd.

"Cait, you okay?" asked Mitchie.

"Yup" said Nate quickly. He pulled the shirt off to find a tank top. '_What the hell is the point of wearing 2 shirts? I don't get girls...' _he thought. Then he pulled his other shirt off and almost had a heart attack. '_This is so wrong. I should not be seeing Caitlyn's body for the first time like THIS!'_ and then he bit the bullet so to speak. He pulled off the pants. '_Don't think about it, don't think about it. JUST GET IN THE SHOWER!" _he repeatedly told himself. 20 minutes later he came out of the shower. '_No wonder it takes Caitlyn so long to shower. You gotta wash your hair, then you get soap in your eyes, then you start crying (Ive felt very emotional in my time being a girl for some reason), then you gotta wash it out. I wonder how she deals with the pain day after day!' _

Nate stood infront of the mirror looking at the bag of make up on the counter. '_What is this?' _Nate thought looking at an eyelash curler. Man was being a girl was hard work, and a little confusing. '_What the hell do I do with this?' _Nate thought looking at the eyeliner. Nate decided to just put the makeup where it said on the containers. The blue eyeshadow went under his eyes where shadows of sleep rested. Lipstick everywhere within a 5 centimetre radius of his mouth. Blush all over, and purple eyeliner thickly around his eyelids. Nate looked in the mirror. "Good Enough"

Nate then put on a jean mini skirt and a white and black shirt with a huge face with bright red lips on it. He put high heels on and thought '_I look hott!...That was so creepy!'_shaking his head. Then Nate remembered what Caitlyn had said about the shudder **_TAMPONS. _**Nate pulled out the box and read the back _'That was so much more then I ever needed to know about being a women!' _Nate pulled one out and looked at it. He pulled off the wrapping and paused. '_What the hell??' _He looked at the instructions but threw them away. '_Nate Green doesn't need instructions!' _He pulled the hard pieces of and looked at it.

After 10 minutes of trying to figure out how to work it without throwing up Nate began crying '_Maybe Nate Green does need instructions!' "_CURSE YOU STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES!" Nate yelled referring to the crying. Finally Nate gave up and did the best he could. He decided to go meet up with Caitlyn now.

With Caitlyn (in Nates body)

'_Oh God, I wonder what Nate's doing right now? I can only imagine...' _Caitlyn thought as she stood in the shower. "Why do boys need to be so damn hairy" Caitlyn said looking at Nate's legs. She began washing Nate's hair then began laughing. _'Nate probably got so much soap in his eyes! Idiot...' _She laughed and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed in Nate's normal clothes then sat down on Nate's bed. She still had 20 more minutes before needing to meet Nate. '_Boys have it so easy, it takes them 10 minutes to get ready!' _Caitlyn sighed.

Suddenly vibrating occured in her pocket. It was Nate's cell phone, she pulled it out and looked at caller ID. It read "Mommy" and Caitlyn burst out laughing. She decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Natty-poo. Its Mommy, I was just wondering if you and Caitlyn were gonna make it up home before your tour?"

"Oh um...DEFINITELY. I-Caitlyn cant wait to meet you guys."

"Ok sweetypie. Cant wait to see my big boy!"

"Uh hm yeah by mom..."

"Bye my big success full rock star!Kisses!"

and the line went dead. Caitlyn collapsed on Nate's bed with tears streaming down her face in laughter. Nate would NEVER live this down. Once Caitlyn regained control she decided to go meet Nate.

With Both Nate(in Caitlyns Body) and Caitlyn(in Nates body)

Caitlyn sat under the tree waiting for Nate. When she saw him coming she almost had a heart attack. She looked like 'Joker' from bat man, her hair was frizzing out EVERYWHERE, she was dressed like a hooker and she had a huge red stain on her butt.

"NATE YOU BIG IDIOT!" Caitlyn yelled when Nate reached her.

"What?"

"Look at you, I mean me, or you or...I DON'T KNOW!! Just what did you do to my body!

"Nothing..." Nate said confused.

"Common before anyone sees us" Caitlyn said dragging him toward Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.

Within 20 minutes Caitlyn had tamed Nate's hair, taken all the makeup off (Caitlyn didn't wear makeup. that was all Mitchie's), redressed him in green skinny jeans and purple converse and a t-shirt. She had also taught Nate to properly use the tampon and how he had to change it every once in a while.

"Thanks Caity!" Nate said giving her a hug.

"What do you mean thanks? I saved my own butt not yours!Oh and by the way your Mommy called. She was making sure we were stopping by your house before the tour. I said yes"

"Whatever I gotta go to...wait whats your first class?" Nate asked blushing trying to change the subject

"Oh Crap. Dance! You cant dance! Your gonna make me look like an idiot. What do you have?"Nates idea worked

"I teach beginner guitar! I'm gonna look like an idiot. I'm a guitarist in a band and I cant play, well you cant play but whatever! We are so screwed!

"Oh well we will just have to fake it! Bye!" Caitlyn said kissing Nate and running in one direction while Nate ran in the other**.**

**What did you think? Rate it even if you hate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad so many people like the story so far...here is chapter 3!**

With Nate (in Caitlyn's body) AKA Dance Class 1O1

"Uh...Okay class today we are gonna dance." Nate said lamely. A few people laughed as Nate blushed.

"Okay, obviously we are gonna dance its Dance 101 but, UGH...never mind. Okay so um...today I guess Ill have you guys free stlye and show me what you can do..." Nate smiled...now he didn't need to dance!! "Who wants to go first?" Nate asked and just about every hand in the class flew up and "PICK ME"'s were herd. Nate laughed and chose a girl who was in the front row. She did some pretty awesome break dancing and was breathing hard when she finished. The class erupted in applause and Nate clapped. "VERY NICE! Whose next?" Nate asked. The rest of the class went by just the same. Finally the bell signalling lunch rang. Everyone left except for 1 girl.

"Hey Caitlyn? You know how you helping me with that one move for final jam?" Nate nodded as if he knew "Well...I was wondering if you could show me it again before I leave so I can practice it tonight?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...how does it do again?" Nate asked. The girl did a neat little move that still needed a bit of work but was good none the less.

"Kay...here goes nothing!" Nate said and jumped, span, and flipped all in one move. He landed flat on his butt blushing,he stood up dizzily knocking over a bunch of things that were on the table next to him. Everything feel to the floor and Nate began tilting to the right and fell over again.

"uh...are you okay?" Nate nodded.

"WONDERFUL! I cant really help you right now...uh maybe another day, sorry!" Nate said. the girl smiled and left. Boy did nate have a horrible head ache.

With Caitlyn (in NAtes body) AKA Guitar for Beginners

Caitlyn walked into the cabin to see a few 11 year olds sitting in a circle playing their guitars off tune and lazily.

"Hi! I'm Cait-NATE!! Sorry. hehe!" Caitlyn said sitting down nervously blushing about her previous slip-up. "Okay so today we will...uh...learn some new notes...including me." Caitlyn said whispering the last part. She looked t the book Nate had left for her and checked all the finger placement. She helped a little boy put his finger in the right place. "K...try that..." Caitlyn said. The boy strummed the guitar and it sounded horrible. "Uh...well, how about we...uh...okay does anyone wanna play a game?" Caitlyn asked. The whole group was quiet. "Winner gets a chocolate bar!"

"YES!!!!!" the kids yelled. Kids would do anything for chocolate. They played 5 different games before the bell rang.

"THANK GOD!" she yelled running toward the mess hall.

With both Caitlyn (in Nate's body) and Nate ( in caitlyn's body)

They were each telling the other what had happened in class. Nate's was much funnier. They finished eating and walked hand in hand to their next class which they had, thankfully together. It was producing. Nate wanted to learn a bit about producing and also work behind the scenes on the next Connect 3 album instead of JUST singing and playing guitar and writing songs.

As the class finished the teacher Micheal called Nate and Caitlyn to the front of the class.

"There is something funny going on. Caitlyn the song you played for me sounded a lot like Nate's producing and vice verse...care to explain?"

"Well you see... I don't know...were sorry...I don't know what you...it wasn't on..." Caitlyn and Nate babbled on about nothing at the same time.

"Never mind....Ill see you at class tommorrow, you 2" said Micheal walking away.

**So what did you think. Be gentle. I KNOW IT SUCKED TERRIBLY. I had absolutely no idea what to write. Hope it wasn't as painful to read as it was to write. Rate it even if you hate it.**


End file.
